


Wholloween prompt - "Black Cat"

by mcrthajones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrthajones/pseuds/mcrthajones
Summary: Wholloween prompt from @/wh0les0mewh0 on Twitter - The Doctor gets a visit from a mysterious black cat on Halloween
Kudos: 7





	Wholloween prompt - "Black Cat"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Thanks to @/wh0les0mewh0 on Twitter for the Halloween prompt.

“Meow.”

The Doctor abruptly stopped tinkering with the console and listened intently. The only sounds that she could hear were the soft hums of the TARDIS and the occasional wibbly melody that the box bellowed into the console room. With a slight shrug (or the closest she could get to a shrug whilst lying on the floor with her legs propped up), the Doctor returned to her tinkering, until-

“Meow.”

There it was again! 

“Marcus?!” The Doctor shot up like a firework and accidentally banged her head on the underneath of the console. “Argh! I’ve really got to stop doing that.”

After regaining some composure, The Doctor gently skidded across the floor and sat up slowly. “Marcus, is that you?”

Marcus was the King of Blusselfooth - a bright and shining metropolis on the planet Whisquer. He was the richest cat in the entire galaxy and the Doctor had become his loyal plus one after she saved him one time from Queen Larissa’s dastardly attempt to launch an attack on his kingdom. Marcus had said that he would get round to contacting her soon but that was a while back now. Then again, she was a time traveller and it only took over a thousand years for her Fez order from Kerblam to come in, so she accepts full responsibility if Marcus ever struggled to find her.

The Doctor got up and brushed her trousers off before half-skipping, half-leaping towards the doors. “Ah, Marcus, I’m so glad you were able to-”

She stopped midsentence as she opened the doors and saw none other than… a normal black cat. “Wait a minute,” the Doctor slowly drawled, “you’re not Marcus because Marcus is ginger.” Her face was accusing as she looked down at the small, seemingly innocent cat who just stared at her with dark eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the mysterious cat started purring and licking its paw. “Well that’s just rude,” the Doctor complained, before crouching down as cautiously as if she were next to an undetonated bomb. She stayed there for another few minutes, observing the cat as it gently did, well, things a normal cat from Earth would do. “Definitely not Marcus,” she said quietly, almost to herself. 

The Doctor made the calculated decision to stroke the act after mindfully eliminating all the possibilities that the cat was there to somehow destroy her. She almost fell backwards when her hand made contact, startled by the sheer softness of the cat’s fur despite its ragged appearance.

“Meow.”

“Oh, you like that do you?” The Doctor smiled absentmindedly. “Now what are you doing at my door? I mean, if you’re trick or treating then I’m sorry but; didn’t buy any sweets this year,” she frowned whilst still stroking the cat’s soft fur, but the cat wasn’t paying her any attention, finding more interest in its tail. “What’s your name?” the Doctor asked curiously. She fondled at the cat’s neck looking for a collar but there was none. “No name, huh? I like that: ‘Noname’ - such a cool name.” The cat then tore its gaze away from its tail and started brushing its head on her knee. The Doctor could not help but smile fondly. “Maybe we could take a quick trip, just you and me? We don’t need Yaz, Ryan or Graham anyway, they’ll just ruin the fun,” the Doctor joked. She then carefully picked up the small bundle of dark fur into her arms and walked towards the console. 

“How about a visit to Whisquer? I think you might like it there.”

“Meow” the cat responded.

“I knew you’d say yes.”


End file.
